Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for the opening of sunshades in vehicle sunroofs. More precisely, embodiments may give additional function of opening sunshades with two-way sunroofs i.e. sunroofs requiring tilt-up and sliding motion for their opening. For example, an automatic and full release function or a function of preventing closure of two-way sunshades as soon as the sunroof is slightly open.
Description of the Related Art
A sunroof is usually paired with a sunshade. This sunshade is generally placed beneath the sunroof glass panel and can be moved between an open and a closed position. In many cases the sunshade is made of an opaque and soft-feel material to block sunlight and dampen noise for keeping the cabin of the vehicle cool and soundproof.
When the sunshade is fully closed, the glass panel is not visible from the cabin and the glass panel position is not apparent to the occupant. Consequently, the glass panel may be left in the open position while the sunshade is fully closed.
Even if the glass panel is slightly open, the cabin of the vehicle may be exposed to elements such as rain or snow. It is then suitable to have an apparatus to prevent the sunshade from fully closing when the glass panel is open.
Sunshade apparatuses with such features are known and used. Typical products of this type are shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,941 B2 (Fraley). In such a system, a stop is mounted onto the front of the sunshade side facing the glass panel in combination with a catch mounted onto the front of the glass. The catch of the glass engages the stop of the sunshade so as to drag the sunshade from a closed to an open position. Furthermore, once the catch is engaged with the stop, the occupant can no longer close the sunshade. While the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,941 B2 indicates some features for preventing sunshade closing while the glass panel is open, U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,941 B2 discloses a limited number of functions as well as applications, notably in two-way sunroofs.
For example, in apparatuses disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,941 B2, to fully open the sunshade while the glass panel is slightly open the user has to manually slide back the sunshade. Such a lack of convenience can impair the abilities of the driver. In addition, with these apparatus it is still possible to have the sunshade apparently closed while the glass panel is in the tilt-up position. Such a limited perception leaves the vehicle prone to weather damage and theft.